


Mr Teenage Guy

by tornyourdress



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Martin
Genre: F/M, Yuletide2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan being an actual teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Teenage Guy

Logan Bruno, boy baby-sitter (former). The day he discovers jerking off is the day he stops being Mr Nice, Mr Sensitive, Mr Caring, all those things that his ex-girlfriend Mary Anne Spier attributed to him. (Also Mr Controlling and Mr Treats-Me-Like-A-Child, but he tries not to think about that.)

But now suddenly he sees why guys leer at girls or why so many of them want to skip past the hand-holding, nice-guy stage. It's this fire that takes over his body, unquenchable: he spends at least an hour a day locked in bathrooms, hoping no one figures out what he's doing but not really caring at the time whether they do or not, as his hand moves over his dick to deliver that cheap satisfaction of the solo run.

Logan's always been a team player. This is killing him.

And then there's Stacey, blonde and beautiful Stacey McGill who has been Trouble-with-a-capital-T since high school started. She drinks and smokes and sleeps around and old Logan, Sensitive Logan, Mr Nice Guy, would take her aside and ask her if she's doing okay. If she misses being friends with Claudia, who is now – and this is the kind of thing that makes it even harder for Logan to concentrate on anything that doesn't involve his dick – going out with Ashley Wyeth. If she misses Kristy or Abby or Mary Anne. Nah, he wouldn't ask about Mary Anne. He doesn't want to know. He sees her – she's in some of his classes – and he tries to forget there was ever a time when he might have been able to have her.

She's pretty. Kind and sweet and all those other things too, of course, but pretty is the one he keeps coming back to, now.

But Stacey is beautiful. And Stacey isn't prudish and waiting until she feels mature enough and overanalyzing it all to death instead of just _going_ for it.

And he knows he should ask her about her diabetes, or about the way she falls asleep in some of her classes, or about the tangle of red lines on her arms. He should be Mr Caring, Mr Sympathetic, Mr Responsible.

It's not that he doesn't want to be any of those things. It's not that he wants to be a jerk.

But right now he's Mr Horny, Mr Desperate, Mr Teenage Guy. Logan Bruno, dreaming of a hot girl who wants him.

So they don't talk. And they don't fall in love. And sometimes he does wonder what it might be like to fuck someone that he did love, someone he really knew apart from their body.

Sometimes he wonders. But not all the time. Not at all.


End file.
